Typical point-of-sale systems may provide purchase amount information and a mechanism for swiping a payment card. However, these point-of-sale systems typically present the same user experience regardless of the customer context environment.
Typical customer promotions are delivered independently of customer transactions by mass mailing, or by electronic advertising. These customer promotions also typically require a customer to locate the promotion, remember its terms, and manually request it to be applied to a transaction at the point-of-sale.